Un jour pas comme les autres
by Chousi
Summary: Et si Chandler Bing travaillait dans une des tours jumelles ... ?
1. Chapter 1

C'est une belle journée de septembre. En regardant le ciel, Chandler sait qu'elle sera ensoleillée. Et

pourtant ça ne le motive pas vraiment pour sortir de son lit. Sa femme y est encore endormie, elle

est revenue tard du restaurent où elle travaille comme chef. Depuis leur récente lune de miel, leurs

emplois du temps respectifs ne permettent aux époux de se voir qu'en tout début de journée ou

qu'en soirée. Ce matin, il a une grosse réunion au bureau, et il se promet que c'est la dernière. Il

s'extirpe courageusement des draps et Monica ouvre un œil. Il pose un doigt sur ses lèvres et lui

embrasse le front.

-Tu vas déjà travailler ?

-Non, je me lève plus tôt pour aller faire un jogging, plaisante t'il dans un murmure.

Elle sourit et referme ses yeux.

-Je travaille pas ce soir…marmonne t'elle.

-Je sais. Je t'invite au resto. Tu as mis ou ma cravate bleu ? J'ai la réunion ce matin.

-Salle de bain.

Il ressort doucement.

-Passe une bonne journée chérie.

-Toi aussi…murmure t'elle en se rendormant.

* * *

><p>Chandler à la tête ailleurs dans cette salle de conférence du 68ème. Ce n'est pas son étage habituel,<p>

car la réunion englobe plusieurs départements, alors ça n'a pas loupé, il s'est un peu perdu avant de

retrouver ses collègues. Il est 8h45, il est arrivé avec plus d'un quart d'heure de retard. Seul son

patron lui a lancé un sale regard. Il pensait vraiment à démissionner pour de bon quand le premier

avion toucha la tour voisine.

* * *

><p>Rachel et Monica déjeunaient tranquillement ensemble lorsque Ross fit irruption dans l'appartement<p>

de sa sœur. Dés qu'il a vu ce qui se passait dehors, il s'est précipité chez elle.

-Allumez les infos ! ordonne-t-il en guise de bonjour.

-Salut futur père de mon enfant… marmonne Rachel, mi excédée, mi amusée.

Certes, leur commun accord avait été clair : même s'ils avaient un bébé tous les deux, ils ne

retourneraient pas ensemble, mais bon, il y a un minimum de tact à avoir avec les femmes

enceintes !

Mais Ross s'est déjà emparé de la télécommande et l'image des tours jumelles apparaît. Monica, un

peu paniquée, se lève pour se rapprocher de l'écran en voyant que l'une d'elle est enfumée.

-C'est laquelle ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Un avion s'est crashé dessus… Je pense que c'est la nord.

-Un avion ? répète Rachel, interdite, se rapprochant à son tour de la télévision, tandis que Monica

s'empare fébrilement du téléphone pour composer le numéro de son mari.

C'est à ce moment que Phoebe fait son entrée, sonnée. La blonde allait à son travail à pied, sans se

presser, quand toutes les têtes s'étaient levées dans la rue. D'abord paralysée par

l'incompréhension, son esprit avait ensuite fait le lien avec le bureau de son ami.

-On ne sait pas…murmure Rachel pour l'accueillir.

-Où est Joey ? demande t'elle.

-Il dort surement encore. Va le chercher ! lance Ross, une main sur l'épaule de sa sœur.

A l'oreille de cette dernière, une sonnerie retentit. Monica triture un Bic. Deuxième sonnerie. Tour

nord, tour sud, tout se mélange dans sa tête, tandis qu'une sourde crampe s'empare de son ventre.

-Allo ?

-Allo Monica ?

-Oh mon Dieu Chandler tu vas bien !

-Oui, oui, c'est l'autre tour qui a été touchée.

-Vous évacuez ?

-Non, non. On nous a dit qu'on ne risquait rien.

-Quoi ? Chandler quitte cet immeuble tout de suite !

- Mon', calme-toi, tout va bien.

Mais cette dernière est incapable de se calmer. Car le deuxième avion a atteint sa cible et que la

communication s'est coupée. Elle lâche le téléphone et s'effondre au pied du divan, tandis que son

frère, horrifié, ne peut détacher les yeux de l'écran. Phoebe surgit avec Joey dans l'appartement, et

seule Rachel arrive à articuler.

-Il allait bien…Il allait bien mais un autre avion est arrivé…Il s'est écrasé sur la deuxième tour.

Tous se regroupent autour de Monica. Les minutes défilent et elle recommence à essayer de le

rappeler. En vain.

-Le réseau doit être saturé…

-Il travaillait au 20ème non ?

-Il avait sa grosse réunion aujourd'hui…Plus haut.

Et pendant ce temps, les images du crash commencent à être rediffusées. Le temps passe et

Chandler ne répond toujours pas. C'est Joey qui éteint la télé lorsque les tours s'effondrent.


	2. Chapter 2

Le petit appartement New-Yorkais parait bien triste malgré le monde qui le remplit. Monica est prostrée dans le fauteuil, près de Phoebe et Rachel qui l'entourent de

leurs bras. Elle regarde son alliance toute neuve et essaye de repousser le sentiment de l'espoir. Il est dangereux car Chandler est sans doute mort à l'heure qu'il est.

Son cœur accélère, quelque chose en elle se bat contre cette idée. Ce n'est pas possible, tout simplement. Ce serait trop injuste. Ils ont la vie devant eux. Elle ne

s'imagine déjà plus vivre autrement qu'avec lui. Elle a besoin de ses sourires, de ses vannes débiles, de ses bras autour de sa taille, de son regard amoureux. Elle a

besoin de son incertitude, de ses yeux rieurs, des conversations banales qu'elle a avec lui. Elle a besoin de lui car c'est avec lui, et rien qu'avec lui, qu'il est possible de

parler de son avenir. Puisque son avenir c'est lui...

Il est vivant, c'est tout. Alors Monica se relève sous les yeux rouges de ses amies, et va chercher le carnet d'adresses de son mari. Méthodiquement, elle

commence à appeler chaque collègue, chaque ami, chaque numéro. Mais 9 fois sur 10, personne ne répond, et il n'y a même jamais de tonalité.

Midi est depuis longtemps passé mais l'estomac de Joey ne gronde pas. Il n'a vraiment pas faim en regardant les vaines tentatives de Monica pour joindre son meilleur

ami ou un de ses collègues.

Ross, lui fronce les sourcils et semble très concentré. En faite, il calcule les secondes entre le moment où l'avion a touché la tour et le moment où elle s'est effondrée.

La tour Sud s'était effondrée après 56 minutes, à 9h58. Si on estime la moyenne pour dévaler les escaliers d'un étages est de 40 secondes, en voyant large, en 50

minutes, c'est-à-dire 3000 secondes, il aurait au moins eut le temps de descendre 75 étages...

Mais à quel étage se trouvait son beau frère ? Même Monica l'ignorait… Et puis pourquoi avait-on attaqué les USA ? Et surtout qui… ?

Jack et Charles parlaint eux aussi du pourquoi du comment. Les mots qui peupleraient la décennie à venir- terrorisme, attentat suicide, guerre- virvoltent dans leurs

bouches. Parler, parler pour ne surtout pas réfléchir au sort de Chandler.

Judy et Nora par contre, étaient assise toutes les deux sur les chaises de la cuisine et ne disaient pas un mot.

Il est un peu plus de 15h quand le téléphone, que Monica venait de redéposé, sonne. Toutes les têtes se relèvent et, terrifiée, Monica décroche.

* * *

><p><em>Désolée pour ce chapitre un peu court, n'hésitez pas sur les reviews pour me dire ce que vous pensez !<em>


	3. Chapter 3

_Merci à Lisztian Dragon, qui a laissé ma première review ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. L'histoire pourrait très bien s'arrêter ici, bien que j'aie une suite en tête._

* * *

><p>-Madame Bing ? demanda une voix lointaine.<p>

-Elle-même… répondit la concernée, tremblante, tandis que tous se rapprochaient d'elle.

-Votre mari a été retrouvé étendu dans la rue. Je vous rassure, il est vivant. Dans un mauvais état, mais vivant.

-Il est vivant ! S'exclama Monica. Vivant, vivant !

Pourtant, en raccrochant, en plein milieu des accolades de ses amis, de sa famille, elle sentit quelque chose qui clochait. Elle ne su pas vraiment dire quoi, et ne serait véritablement rassurée que quand elle aura enfin vu Chandler des ses propres yeux.

La petite troupe arriva à l'hôpital en un temps record. Le hall était bondé. Des familles entières étaient là, dans les couloirs dans les salles d'attentes, devant l'accueil où une infirmière semblait épuisée. Monica n'arrivait pas à chasser cette désagréable sensation et couru vers la jeune femme.

-Bonjour, je suis la femme de Chandler Bing, on m'a dit qu'il était là…

-Oh oui, c'est moi qui vous ai eut au téléphone. Je vais bipper le docteur Harris, c'est lui qui s'occupe de votre mari.

Les amis ne parlèrent pas durant la minute que mit le Dr Harris à venir vers eux. Monica tremblait, ne savait pas quoi faire de ses mains, soupirait. Elle murmurait des « Chandler » inaudibles, mi rassurée, mi paniquée. Elle avait hâte de voir disparaitre cette sensation désagréable. Elle avait hâte de serrer son mari dans ses bras.

Lorsque le médecin arriva, il sourit au petit groupe. Lui aussi paraissait épuisé.

-Votre mari est inconscient pour le moment, mais il devrait s'en sortir.

-Est-ce que je peux le voir ? demanda Monica.

-Bien sûr…Mais…un à la fois… ajouta t'il lorsqu'il vit que les 4 autres amis suivaient la jeune femme.

Le regard que Monica lança vers eux en s'éloignant préoccupa Ross. Un regard qui disait « ne me laissez pas », qui suppliait son frère de lui faire comprendre que tout ira bien.

Mais tout n'ira jamais plus bien. C'est ce que Ross sentit dans le regard de sa petite sœur. Il chassa ce sentiment d'un signe de tête, et se força à se réjouir que Chandler était en vie.

Monica suivit le médecin le long du couloir. Elle le collait carrément quand il ouvrit la porte, la 207. Elle grava le numéro dans sa mémoire, parce que dans les films et dans les livres, les proches qui vont visiter un ami à l'hôpital sont toujours perturbés par le numéro de la porte de la chambre. Porte bonheur si le malade/blessé s'en sort, maudit nombre si jamais… Elle secoue la tête, le médecin lui a dit : il va s'en sortir. Mais alors, pourquoi ce sentiment oppressant ?...

Enfin, elle aperçoit le pied du lit. Son cœur tambourine dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle avança, pleine d'espoir.

Mais l'homme allongé dans le lit n'était pas Chandler.

Elle jeta un regard autour, pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres lits, puis se tourna vers Harris.

-Vous vous êtes trompé de chambre. Ce n'est pas mon mari.

A cet instant, Monica se sent très calme. Ils se sont trompés de chambre. Voilà. On va la conduire vers Chandler et elle pourra le serrer dans ses bras, lui tenir la main jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille.

-Euh… vous êtes sur ? demande le docteur Harris, abasourdi. Il… il a pourtant les papiers de votre mari.

-Je vous assure que je ne couche pas avec cet homme !

Elle le regarda plus attentivement et lâcha un petit cri de surprise.

-C'est Doug ! Son patron.

Son regard s'attarda sur la fiche médical qui indiquait le nom de Chandler Bing. Et elle comprit. Personne n'avait jamais retrouvé Chandler.


End file.
